Pint Sized Justice
by Shannon5288
Summary: This is a short Christmas story that follows the cast of my Heaven & Hell series, as the Shield prepares to film the WWE's Monday Night Raw Christmas special. Roman takes his daughter, Noelani, to meet Santa Claus but on the way she encounters a not so Christmas friendly elf. Will Lani stay on the "Nice List" or should she expect a lump of coal in her stocking this year?


**In honor of the Christmas holiday, I decided to write another short fluffy story featuring the cast of my **_**Heaven ****& Hell **_**series. Join them as The Shield does Christmas while on tour with the WWE! **

****Note: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story only the OCs. Thank you for reading and again, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and continue to enjoy the holidays!**

* * *

**Pint Sized Justice**

Noelani held on to her father's shoulders as he gave her a piggy-back ride through the halls of the American Airlines Arena. "Dang Coco, what have you been feeding buttercup? Baby girl is getting heavy…" Roman said jokingly to his fiancée.

"_Daddy, I'm not heavy!" _Noelani giggled as Roman stopped to bend over pretending he was tired from carrying his daughter. "You two are a mess" Tina chuckled looking over at them. Roman stood up and shifted Noelani around his body so that he could hold her as they walked. She rested her little head on her father's shoulder as they made their way around to the Shield's locker room.

The WWE was in Miami to tape their Christmas special that would be aired for Monday Night Raw. Since they were in Florida, Roman figured he would have his two favorite girls join him on tour and once they taped Smackdown the following day they could return home to Pensacola.

"What's up fellas?" Roman chuckled walking into the locker room to see Seth and Dean sitting down looking through their duffle bags. "Not much brother" Dean smirked as he noticed Mallory and Brenna entering their locker room next.

Roman placed Noelani down on her feet as he crashed on the bench next to Seth and began pillaging through his bag to find his gear.

"So sweet pea, are you looking forward to meeting Santa today?" Seth smiled at Noelani as Brenna sat down on his lap. _"Uh huh!"_ Noelani grinned tapping her feet on the ground while her mother fixed her hair.

Seth smiled up at Brenna as she leaned in to kiss his lips, "I'm ready to meet Santa too" she chuckled rubbing his beard. "Alright, we can go seem him before the line gets too long" Seth grinned.

Christina stood up holding Lani's hand as they waited for Roman. "Let's go see Santa buttercup" he smiled grabbing her other tiny hand. "_Yay!" _Noelani cheered as they turned to leave the locker room.

"Well Mali, Seth and I are going to see Santa. You wanna come with?" Brenna smiled at her cousin. "Yeah Dean, you coming with us?" Seth chimed in.

Mallory stood like a deer in headlights for brief moment before finally replying, "Um...yeah sure I guess. I mean I do want to see Lani's reaction" she laughed linking her arm with Brenna. The two women exited the locker room with Seth right on their heels.

"_**Damn. Guess I better go see Santa too. Maybe he'll deliver a naked Mallory to my hotel room." **_Dean smirked to himself as he ran out of the locker room to catch up with the others.

* * *

Noelani skipped down the hall in front of Roman and Christina as they were making through the arena to meet Santa.

"I swear she skips just like AJ" Tina giggled into Roman's side as they walked. "Yeah but she looks every bit of you with a couple of my features" he grinned squeezing her tightly. He looked up and noticed Lani was no longer in sight.

"Buttercup! Where'd you go baby girl, you trying to jump out and scare us?" he chuckled when suddenly they heard Noelani scream. Tina's face shifted in horror as Roman, Seth and Dean all took off running in the direction of Lani's screams.

As soon as the boys rounded the corner they were ready for a fight but what they saw had them barely able to control their laughter. Dean and Seth were both hunched over covering their mouths trying to suppress the sounds of their laughter while Roman simply shook his head.

"Where is she?" Tina said frantic.

"What happened?" Brenna said sounding panicked.

"Is she ok?" Mallory added last.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies everything is fine. Relax, see princess can handle herself…" Dean trailed off pointing towards Noelani who was standing with Roman.

Christina rushed to their side and kneeled down in front of her daughter. "Pumpkin what happened, are you ok? And who is that laying on the ground?" she said confused pointing to the small person on his back in an elf costume as she absently checked Lani's forehead and pulse.

"Baby relax...buttercup is fine. Hell it's Hornswoggle that needs to be checked on." Roman said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, princess knocked the living fu…"

"Dean!" Mallory scoffed cutting him off and glaring at him over his choice of words. Dean stared at Mallory for brief second then cleared his throat. "Uh as I was saying, princess knocked the crap out of him."

Christina stood up and walked over to the fallen small man joining her sister as they checked make sure he was alright.

"Bren how is he doing?" Tina said looking Hornswoggle over as he sat up.

"Well he seems to be alright, just a little groggy. Munchkin what on Earth did you hit him with?" Brenna said to her niece.

Noelani shrugged and quickly hid behind Roman's leg. "Baby girl...why are you hiding?" Roman said softly turning around to pick Lani up. She started to whimper as tears filled her big grey eyes. _"I didn't mean to do it…" _she croaked sobbing into her father's chest.

"Aw buttercup...don't cry sweetheart. Please don't cry. Everything is gonna be ok" he said rubbing her back calmly.

* * *

"_The little brat should feel bad for what she did! She's lucky I'm not in a lot of pain…"_ Hornswoggle scoffed pulling himself up to his feet.

"Excuse me...what the hell did you just say?" Christina said with a scornful tone resting her hands on her hips.

"_I said the little brat should feel bad. You're not supposed to hit an elf!" _he snapped.

"Oh...you're supposed to be an elf? No wonder why she hit you. That's the most pitiful elf costume I've ever seen in my life! You look like a damn clown and my daughter doesn't like clowns! So more than likely you scared her and she reacted…" Tina said through gritted teeth.

"_No! I hit an elf? Now I know Santa isn't gonna bring me anything cause I've been bad…" _Lani whined continuing to sob into Roman's chest. "It's ok buttercup, you're not a bad girl. You didn't know he was an elf, that's all baby girl. It was an honest mistake" he sighed trying to get her to calm down.

Hornswoggle straightened out his jacket and put his hat back on as he reached for his bike. Seth put his foot on bike as Dean leaned down to face the smaller man.

"Let me tell you something tiny man. If you ever call that precious little girl over there a brat again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." he sneered.

"Yeah, if you mess with her then you're messing with the Shield and nobody messes with the Shield!" Seth added.

"_I don't care if you are the Shield and I surely don't care about that little brat!" _Hornswoggle said attempting to snatch his bike from underneath Seth's foot. "Ah hell no!" Roman frowned handing Noelani over to Christina.

"What did Ambrose just tell you about calling my daughter a brat? I don't give a damn who you're supposed to be today, I won't hesitate putting your ass through that damn dry wall behind you. Do I make myself clear, asshole?" Roman growled.

"Roman...language" Tina whispered as she covered Noelani's ears.

"_Better listen to your lady there pal cause it seems like she's carrying all 3 of you guys balls in her purse" _Hornswoggle mocked.

"You little troll looking motherf…" Roman snarled as he started to reach for the smaller man but was cut off by a large round man in a Santa suit.

"_Ho, Ho, Ho...I mean whoa, whoa, whoa. What seems to be the problem over here?" _the man chuckled.

"Look Mark...um I meant Santa, your little elf here is giving my daughter a rough time. We were coming to see you and outta nowhere he frightened her. Honestly he looks more like a clown than an elf, but Noelani...hates clowns. So quite naturally when he scared her, she reacted out of fear and hit him pretty hard with the first thing she could find which was this broom" Roman huffed.

"_Oh I see...Noelani, would you like to talk about it?" _Santa asked extending his hand to her. Lani nodded her head and began to walk with Santa explaining her side of the story. _"Hey what about me, Santa?" _Hornswoggle called after the large man with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Santa looked back at him and then to all 3 members of the Shield as they began to surround Hornswoggle. "I'd say you've got enough problems to deal with, besides you would be more suited to work with that other guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find out what this sweet little girl has on her Christmas list" he said walking away with Tina, Brenna and Mallory trailing behind him.

"_Damn…" _Hornswoggle sighed looking down at the ground as Roman stepped closer to him.

"I'm gonna follow them so I'll know what my daughter wants for Christmas, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook asshole. My buddy Dean here has something special just for you…" he smirked patting Dean on the back.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later…" Dean grinned holding on to Hornswoggle by the back of his shirt.

* * *

"_So I'm not going to be put on the naughty list for what I did?" _Noelani asked softly looking up at Santa.

"_No absolutely not my dear" _he chuckled. _"Now, tell old Santa Claus what you would like to get for Christmas!" _he smiled.

Christina stood and snapped pictures of Noelani with Santa, who she knew of course was actually just Mark Henry in a costume. She smiled watching her daughter try to figure out what she wanted for Christmas.

"Did we miss her list yet?" Roman panted wrapping his arms around Tina's waist as Seth did the same to Brenna. "No, she's still thinking about it" Tina whispered.

"_Um...well my family is back together and my birthday wish of getting a little brother or sister has been answered, so I really can't think of anything…" _Lani trailed off looking down at her hands.

"_Well we'll give it a few more minutes, I'm sure you'll be able to think of something you'd like for Christmas." _Santa bellowed.

Tina felt her cheeks getting warm as she could feel Roman staring a hole through her after Noelani inadvertently spilled the beans. "A little brother or sister?" Roman whispered in Christina's ear. She turned to look at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Yep!" she nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. Roman took a step back from his fiancée and stared at her stomach which was still rather flat.

"Congrats dude!" Seth said slapping him on the back. "What are we congratulating him for?" Dean chimed in. "Tina's pregnant!" Mallory smiled. Dean's eyes grew wide as he looked over at the now expecting couple. "Congrats brother!" he said also tapping Roman on his shoulder.

Roman just stood there quietly staring at Tina as he processed the news. "So we're...you're...another baby!" he muttered nervously looking into Tina's soft green eyes. She let out a deep breath nodding her head again, a small smile on her face as she placed her hand over her tummy.

"_I know! I finally figured out what I want for Christmas Santa!" _Noelani giggled. _"Well let's hear it!" _Santa chuckled bringing everyone's attention back over to Noelani and himself.

Roman kissed Tina softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist turning back to listen to their daughter's Christmas wish.

"_I thought long and hard about this and I would like for our family to have a puppy! He can protect mommy and I while daddy is out on the road. Then when daddy comes home, we can play with him outside, plus doggies are really cool" _she beamed.

Mark looked over his glasses at Roman and Christina to get some sort of confirmation that this would be alright. Roman nodded his head with a wink and a smile, while Tina shook her head and mouthed the word "No" which made Roman pinch her side lightly. She yelped as Roman gave Mark the thumbs up.

"_Would you like anything else for being such a good little girl this year?" _Santa chuckled. Lani shook her and smiled, _"Nope. Just a puppy. Hopefully we can name him something cool like Justice, Avalanche or maybe Kota…" _she giggled.

"_Well then it's settled, I will make sure you get a nice puppy for Christmas" _Santa nodded.

"Looks like you two are getting half pint a new puppy" Dean teased. Roman shook his and smiled pushing his friend lightly. "I'm just glad she's still on the 'nice kid' list" he shrugged. "Ok...so maybe some of those names are growing on me. Justice does sound pretty cool." Tina whispered to Roman.

"_Thank you Santa!" _Noelani gleamed as she hopped down and ran over to her parents giving them each a big hug. Roman scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. _"I love you daddy!" _she smiled. "I love you too baby girl. You're the best kid in the world" Roman smiled at her as they turned to head back to the locker room.

"_Uh...did somebody say best?" _a voice called after them.

The hallway filled up with laughter as Noelani's eyes grew wide and she smiled when she saw CM Punk standing there waving at her. "Yeah...best kid in the world, right here" Roman chuckled pointing to Lani. Punk smiled and gave Lani a wink as he started to head in the other direction. _"We'll see who the best really is. I'll catch you after the show kiddo, Uncle Punk's got a gift for you!" _he chuckled waving at everyone else.

Noelani hugged Roman as he put her down her feet and they started to walk back towards the locker room. _"My daddy has the coolest job ever!" _she sighed.

"So we're really gonna get a puppy?" Tina chortled softly. Roman simply nodded his head with a smile. "Hey Ambrose...what exactly did you do to Hornswoggle? I just thought about that…" Roman asked looking at his friend expectantly.

"Oh...uh I let him go. I figured he already suffered from having pint sized justice dished out to him with a mini broom, so hurting him wasn't gonna be worth it. Every time I looked at him all I could see was your little princess beating the hell outta of him with that broom over there" Dean snorted.

Everyone did their best to keep from laughing loudly in the hallway but couldn't help themselves as Lani trusted to say _"Believe in the broom because clowns don't stand a chance!"_ once the entered the locker room again. "This is gonna be an epic Christmas episode of Raw" Seth snickered holding his side as he laughed.

"You ladies go get those front row seats and we'll see you out there" Dean said holding the door open for them to exit. He casually bent down to pick up the hotel room key card that Mallory purposely dropped in front their locker room door and slid it in his pocket. _**"Thanks Santa…"**_ he smirked to himself walking back into the locker room to get ready for Monday Night Raw.


End file.
